WAT'S UP!
by x 2 duplex
Summary: Let's see, the summary, what can we say, it's everything your tenage minds wished for. Rated T


**------------------------------'-'----------------------------------**

** We r not guys but yes we r twins**

** She'z Tata, da sissy, girly, fashionable, little miss popular prom queen, popstar, who getz n e guy she wants**

** And she'z Joey, da tomboy, needs anger management, DJ, punk rockstar, I'm gonna eat yur face, hardcore rebble, (ta tell u the truth I'm the one who's got the hots 4 Kai)**

** And 2gether we make 1 motha fucking kick ass team called x2duplex.**

** Ppl of da world we're 2 chics from Bangladesh, da first thing we wanted ta point out considering there aren't n e one else from here. This is sum funny, crazy, shit so if u don't like it then please feel free 2 rot ur insides from the outside in hell, and there'z no way we'r givin u ppl the summary first, u gotta read and read baby no other way ta enjoy it. So do us a favor, alright, la8er. **

**(p.s. two wrongs **_do_** make a right) **

"**WaT's Up?!" **

**By: x2duplex**

**Chap-1-"All u need ta know"**

**(Heavy metal music begins)**

**(Lyrics start)**

"**You look at me, this phoenix, that'll never be tamed,**

**My fire, my flame,**

**Let me send a shiver through your spine,**

**Down your legs, and into your mind,**

**I pierce your soul; leaving scars all over you're your body,**

**I dive deep into your mouth, you moan, I'm hungry,**

**I know I infatuate you, my touch you crave,**

**You give me all your time, too bad I don't have anytime to waste on you, guess you can't stay.**

**You're screams aren't worth hearing the sound,**

**Don't get mad at me, I'm just playing my game,**

**Stop crying, you're pathetic, turn on the switch,**

**Watcha think of me now, bitch?!" **

**(Commentators)**

"**Man! Kai is hot tooooooooooday! Nailing that killer combo, Brad!"**

**Freeze Frame**

**L.A. baby! That's rite! Kai is now in the hottest city anywhere, Los Angeles, who's about to win a local freestyle funkiest skateboard competition. That's rite our beloved ray of sunshine, Kai Hiwatari is now in skateboard competitions, red siren baby, red siren. **

**Who wants to know what our ice prince is wearing…….. (I do, me too). A black half-sleeved loose T-shirt saying on it "U suck" with a big fat "U" and lower that hangs a knee length off-white baggy pants with lots of pockets and zippers and a funky belt (Kai's style) covering his lower waist. You can also ……..ahh-hummm…………. see the bare tip of his navy blue undies (not like we were looking or anything because we weren't okay!). His whole hair's spiked up completely (like we didn't expect that). Kai has his right brow pierced and two on his left ear with a tattoo of Dranzar on his arm and another hand-sized tattoo of an extremely sexy woman in a bikini and bootabi (We know that's not the rite spelling) on his chest, on top of his heart. His feet's kept warm by a pair of totally tripped out black sneakers and two goth wrist bands around both his wrists with a matching chain around his neck and Kai's gloves to end it.**

**Our ice prince is now skating with the most insane skateboard money can buy (And knowing Kai he's full of it) which is customized completely by Kai engulfed with red and yellow flames with black as the background and Kai's logo (Dranzar) emerging from the bottom.**

**End Freeze Frame **

"**Is there n e day where he isn't hot, Topper?"**

"**True. Those fat beats by our very own DJ Brooklyn wud make n e one go insane!"**

"**Rite u are Topper, rite u are, hey Topper, did you notice that wink Kai gave ta those crazy chic fans during that nose grab 360?!"**

**(Commentators end)**

"**Kai's gonna shred the entire half-pipe pretty soon!" Rey shouted almost as hysterical as the crowd. **

**Freeze Frame **

**Rey's wearing an orange half-sleeved loose "Bad Boi" T-shirt underneath another black full-sleeved T-shirt clinging onto his incredible bod considering Rey is a pro surfer (having forced to be shirtless almost everyday probably would make you wanna workout, don cha think?). A little bit of his T-shirt is tugged into his funky black belt with a silver skull attached in the middle with the rest of the T-shirt left to fall. His pants are baggy black pants with a silver chain hanging from the belt to the second front pocket. He had the usual hair-doo except he isn't wearing a bandana and it's in a free ponytail (Dudes imagine his hair getting stuck to a tree). He has a goth wrist band around his left wrist, his style of gloves and a beaded chain necklace around his hot exposed neck (oooo baby come over to the 3-d world!). He had three piercing on his right ear and one on his left, a tattoo of Driger on his lower back and a ying-yang sign on his left arm. Last but not least a pair of black-orange rebooks snuggled to his feet.**

**End Freeze Frame **

"**Yeah, so tell me sumthin new……… damn, those bitches are goin nuts overum" Michael in Kai's signature attitude.**

**Freeze Frame **

**Check out Michael! He's wearing a sleeve-less bod clinging blackish green "Yur _MY_ Anti-Drug" T-shirt with a hood on the back of his neckline (Well where else would it be?!!) with a white full-length baggy pants with all kinds of pockets scattered everywhere kept in place with a goth black leather belt which is loose tilting a little to the side. His left ear is pierced with a silver ring which hangs around it with a matching ring around his eye brow. He has a tattoo of his bit-beast at the base of his left wrist and a big, very expensive, awesome watch on his right hand and his usual gloves. He has the usual hair style from the third season with a black cap tilted to the left giving him that pimped look. His sneakers are of a combination of white and black. **

**End Freeze Frame **

"**Speakin of dat! When he cums down, we better help him shove all those chics so that he can get ta his Isdera (an Isdera 112i! yeah!) but if we know our boy, Kai, he'll get outta the slut parade all by himself" Rey laughing while hitting Michael on the shoulder.**

"**Poor Daichi, the little shit doesn't stand a chance against Kai, he shud forfeit the skate duel now, before he's wiped clean!...oooooooooooooooooooohh, scratch dat, he **_is _**wiped clean!, knew he shudda forfeited, wudda saved him sum insults!" Michael reassuring himself (like always)**

**Freeze Frame**

**Daichi, the little brat, is wearing a three-quarter knee length baggy pants with that ripped grunge look, a pocket on one side and a zip on other side, grey in color and is kept in place with his "D" signature belt. His "Yes U R my BYOTCH" T-shirt is half-sleeved white in color with a matching black bandana wrapped around his forehead. He has a wrist band in the style of a belt around his left wrist and a tattoo of his bit-beast on his right arm and a kind of ripped style gloves. His both ears are pierced including the piercing on his earlobe of a long silver earring. His hair's totally spiked up completely engulfed in gel. His sneakers are of grey and black. **

**Daichi's skateboard is the design of his bit-beast, Strata Dragoon flying in from the side and has a rocky terrain back round. **

**End Freeze Frame **

**(Commentators)**

"**Ooooooooooooooohh, that's gotta crunch, Daichi just face planted right on the ramp, and so…... not surprisingly, our homefly Kai is victoriiiiiooooooooooouuus!! This is Topper"**

"**And Brad"**

"**Signing off until next time folks!"**

"**HOLLAH!!!!!!!!!" **

**(Commentators end)**

"**Ready Michael?" Rey looking at Michael.**

"**Let's rock this bitch!!" Micheal getting pumped, looking at Rey as if it may be that last time they ever saw each other.**

"**Don't 4get to drag Brooklyn!!" Rey called out to Michael.**

**Freeze Frame**

**Brooklyn the master of all DJ's, is wearing a long necked black full-sleeved "TNT, handle with _care_" T-shirt exposing his long & sexy neck along with his built up chest (someone get me a hose). His ass is covered by "Double Decker" baggy pants, zips and pockets covering every inch of it, white in color. The pants are kept in place with an awesome but sexy sleek leather belt which is also kept loose to show off the tip of his orange undies. The right side part of his T-shirt has been tugged in while the rest is left to fall with chains going down both sides of the pants with his style gloves and a goth wrist band on his left wrist. He has a chain lace around his neck and his left eye brow pierced with four piercing on his right ear including the one on his earlobe. His long, neck-length orange hair is still glistening in the sun like always. He's also wearing matching sneakers, a sexy color of black. His right hand has a tattoo of his bit-beast. **

**End Freeze Frame **

"**Watever u say bro!" Michael shoving people of **_all _**ages.**

**Just as sum fresh meat came down from the ramp….**

"**Hey, it's Kai!!!!" a girl screamed.**

**And it wasn't long until……………………….**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kai, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls hollered like they were in the lord's presence himself.**

**One after one…………………………….**

**rip**

**tear**

**rip**

**rip**

**tear**

**(They're tearin his clothes off, OK)**

**The poor kid crying "Ladies please! No more, no more!! So in other words, 'More bitches! more,**

**more, more!!!"**

"**Hey! Yur not Kai!!!" a girl yelled.**

"**Huh?" Daichi a bit dazed.**

"**Bu-bye ladies!" Kai giving the hoe parade an elevator nod and a smirk, sprinkled off with a fly kiss (just like any genuine playboy) before jumpin in the driver's seat and slamin the pedal. **

"**How dare u impersonate our hunnybunny Kai!!!" a chic pissed like you've never seen or in this case read.**

"**Yeah!!!!" the crowd said simultaneously.**

"**Well gi-gi-gi-gi-girls, I, I" Daichi stuttered while stepping back a few steps.**

"**GET-HIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!" a group of girls screamed.**

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Daichi screamed, even louder than the psycho girls I might add, making a run for it, but it was too late.**

"**Take that, and that, and that!!!" things were looking pretty grim…………………….O who am I shittin! Everyone from L.A. ta Tokyo was laughin their ass off!**

"**I'LL GET U KAI! EVEN IF IT"S THE LAST THING I DOOOOOO!!...OOWE! OWE! OWE! (Which may **_be_** the last thing) Daichi suffocating completely, throwing a fist in the air.**

**Here the 'The gang' consisted of Rey, Tala, Michael, Brooklyn and Max, Kenny and……. Daichi (didn't expect dat!, did ya?!!) but of which, only Brooklyn, Rey, and Michael are chillin with Kai 'meow', ummmm wat I meant ta say was now, **_not_** meow! I mean it's not LIKE I HAVA PROBLEM OR N E THING!! BECAUSE I DON'T, YA KNOW! RITE, RITE?...O geez. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** I know, it's kinda short but it gets betta trust us, well therez good newz and bad newz guyz...**

** The good newz is if ya review, we luvya!**

** The bad newz is if ya don't review, u die now. **

** So hav fun!**

**----------------------------'-'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
